TWD (the witch Diaries) : secret lovers
by BeOriginal-Fanfic
Summary: Si vous deviez faire un choix . Si la survie de votre entourage en dépendait , lequel feriez-vous ? À supposer que ça soit le bon choix. Plonger dans un monde nouveau ou elle ne trouve plus sa place, notre héroîne va devoir affronter toutes les créatures du mal afin de sauver sa famille, sa ville, et ses amies. Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre petite froussarde de sorcière?
1. Prologue: Promesse Empoisonnée

_**-tu m'aime ? Me demanda Caroline **_  
_**-biensur , je lui répond**_  
_**-envers et contre tout ?**_  
_**-pour le meilleure et pour le pire.**_  
_**-quoique je fasse ? Me dit-elle solennellement**_  
_**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Je lui demande , interloquée**_  
_**-promet moi juste que jamais tu ne m'abandonnera , quoique je fasse , même si c'est contre toi.**_  
_**-mais...**_  
_**-promet le moi ! Me coupe-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche**_  
_**-je te promet de t'être dévoué corp et âme , même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tant besoin que je te le dise.**_  
_**-N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Bonnie**_  
_**-oui , rougis-je **_  
_**-envers et contre tout, murmura-t-elle sur mes lèvres.**_  
_**Nous scellons notre promesse par un long baiser passionnée...**_


	2. chapitre I: la rentrée

_**Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, un jours chargé en émotion, un de ces jours que je déteste par dessus tout. Je vais devoir jouer au parfaite idiote, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire depuis tant d'années. Je vais sourire, faire des bises, rire bruyamment, afin de cacher ce chagrin que je ressent. Afin de cacher mon cœur brisé et meurtrit. Aujourd'hui, elle sera là, devant moi , et je devrais faire comme si tous allais bien, comme si elle n'avais pas sauvagement piétiné mon cœur. Je vais sourire, je vais LUI sourire, ce faux sourire que je sert à tout le monde pour leur indiqué que je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie. **_  
_**Après tout, aujourd'hui , c'est la rentrée des classes, tous le monde se doit d'être heureux, alors ,je ferais semblant de l'être ,juste pour rentre tout le monde heureux, sans que ceux si ne connaissent vraiment mes deux plus grand secret. **_  
_**Si ils l'apprenais, ma vie serais foutue... Cela doit rester un secret, et cela à jamais !**_

_je referme nerveusement mon journal et le range sous mon lit. j'attrape mon sac de classe et descend les escaliers. Marie m'attend dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Marie, c'est ma sœur, elle est en deuxième année dans une école d'infirmière, elle est grande ,aussi rousse que moi, mais contrairement a moi ,elle a les cheveux court ,coiffé comme les jeunes garçons le font, c'est-à-dire une petite houppette à l'avant, et rasé sur les côtés ,et elle a les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Enfin passons,je mange vite fais mon petit déjeuné, fait un bisou a ma sœur, et sort de la maison. Je regarde le ciel et aperçois quelque nuage gris. _  
_**"couvre toi , il vas pleuvoir**__" me dit cette voix dans ma tête. _  
_Malgré quelque réticence ,je retourne en vitesse chez moi et prend un parapluie et un pull léger, et le revoilà partie pour le lycée._  
_Non , vous ne rêvez pas, j'entend bel et bien des voix. Vous en apprendrez plus un peu plus tard...Quand le moments sera venu...Car cela fait partie de mon terrible secret...Au lycée, je fais comme prévu, je sourie , rigole et embrasse tout le monde,avec de fausse effusion de larmes. _  
-Ta petite frimousse m'avait manqué! me dit Elena le sourire au lèvre  
-Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué ,souris-je en m'empourprent légèrement  
-Vous avez passez de bonne vacance les filles? nous demande Isobel  
Cette dernière à tellement changé, ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos lui tombé désormais sur les épaules, et semble avoir été légèrement éclaircit. Sa peau est plus parfaite et lisse que jamais ,et elle a troqué ses lunettes de topes contre des lentilles de contacte qui lui donne un ai espiègle  
-Bonjours Isobel. dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras  
-ça va ? demande-t-elle se jetant sur moi  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondis-je neutrement  
-Tu sais que je suis la si besoin est, sourit-elle  
-On jurerait un couple ,plaisante Matt

_Ah! Si seulement ,mon petit Matlew Honycutt, si tu savais que cette jolie asiatique et moi somme déjà sortis ensemble...Si tu savais,plaisanterais-tu sur ce sujet? si tu savais que la pauvre avais le cœur brisé, rirais-tu à chaude larmes? _  
_Malgré le fait que tu sois beau, blond , athlétique ,et gentille, tu manques tellement de tacts!_  
-Jamais de la vie, on est juste très amie! raille Isobel en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
-Vous iriez bien ensemble pourtant! ajoute Matt en nous faisant un clin d'œil  
Je regarde Isobel , et je peux voir pendant quelque brèves seconde une larme perlé au coin de son oeil.  
-Bonjours , nous dit Mérédith, maintenant que nous avons bien parlé,il est temps d'aller en cours.  
_étant donné que tout le monde est d'accord ,nous avançons vers nos salle de cours respective, mais nous nous freinons lorsque nous l'apercevons. Caroline, brune, yeux émeraudes , 1m84 , bronzage impécable , habillé de façon moderne ,avec des bottes à talons, elle est belle. Elle regarde dans notre direction , et adopte un regard glacial en apercevant Elena, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonjours. Les deux ennemie se sont jugés de haut en bas, avant qu'Elena ne demande au groupe de continué d'avancé. J'allais suivre le groupe ,lorsque je sens des ongles s'enfoncer dans mon avant bras. _  
Je me retourne, et constate que Caroline me tient fermement par le bras  
-Tu reste ici toi! m'acéne Caroline, les dent sérées et le regard froid et remplie de haine.


	3. capitre II: hopeless

-tu reste ici toi! m'assène Caroline, les dents sérées et le regard froid et rempli de haine. On a quelques mots à se dire, et j'ai aussi des choses a t'expliquer.  
-Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire!_ rétorquais-je _  
-Suis moi! _ordonne-t-elle_  
_C'est à contre coeur que je suis Caroline._  
_**"attention à toi, tu risque encore de souffrir"**__ me dit la voix _  
_Caroline m'emmène dans les toilettes des femmes ,et le lâche violemment, je me rattrape de justesse sur le rebord du lavabo et la fixe. Son est lui aussi dirigé vers moi, mais à l'inverse du mien , son regard est froid et distant _  
-bonjours à toi aussi Caroline ,je vais bien et toi?!_ raille-je_  
-je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Elena!_ explose-t-elle _  
-c'est mon amie, et c'est aussi la tienne! _répondis-je_  
-Elena est tout sauf mon amie! _assène-t-elle la voix glaçante_  
-tout ça a cause d'une histoire de reine du Printemps , grandi un peu Caroline! et cesse de la détester parce que c'est elle qui a gagné!_ me suis-je mise à crier_  
-ça vas bien au delà de ça, et de ce que tu peu imaginer. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire! _Rétorque-t-elle en serrant les poings _  
_comment on étions nous arrivé la? Comment avons nous pu passer de amante à ennemi. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette situation, et je ne la veux pas._  
_Elle baise la tête de rage,et je peux entendre sa respiration saccadé, signe qu'elle ne pourra pas se contrôler bien longtemps. _  
_De mes deux main, j'attrape son visage et la force a me regarder_  
-Caroline,_ dis-je doucement_ . Tu sais que je suis avec toi, tu sais que je suis la, parle moi.  
-tu ne comprendrai pas..._ chuchote-t-elle_  
_En la regardant droit dans les yeux , j'aperçois une flamme rouge écarlate. Il se passe plus de cinq minutes avant que la flamme disparaisse _  
_Je décide de ne pas y prêter attention, croyant rêver_  
_**"sauve-toi! Tu es en danger!"**__ panique la voix dans ma tête_  
"Caroline ne me fera aucun mal!"_ lui répond-je _  
_je m'aperçois que l'expression de Caroline a changé, elle arbore un sourire sadique en me regardant, tandis que ses yeux retrouve leurs couleurs émeraude _  
-tu sais Bonnie... _dit-elle sensuellement en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi._ Tu te souvient de notre promesse?  
-quelle promesse?_ déglutie-je _  
_elle pose l'une de ses main sur mes hanches, et l'autre a la base de mon cou_  
-je suis sure que tu te souvient_. ajoute-t-elle en soufflant sur mon cou de sa voie plaine de sous entendu_  
-Ca-Caroline, arrête, _articule-je _  
-tu m'as promis de m'être dévoué corps et âme, que je pouvais faire de toi ce que je voudrais, n'importe ou et n'importe quand_. fini-t-elle en me le susurrant au creux de l'oreille, ce qui provoque en moi quelques frissons_  
_je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle , et elle le sait, c'est pour cela qu'elle en joue _  
-je l'ai dit lorsque nous étions encore ensemble!_ dis-je_  
-nous avons scellés un pactes de sang, et d'amour  
-laisse moi Caroline.._. je commence a pleurer _  
-n'oublie pas non plus que je connais TOUS t'es secrets, et je suis sur que tu n'aimerais pas que qu'ils soient révélés. _me lance-t-elle de plein fouet_  
_Je sens mon coeur se briser. En faite non, il n'est pas brisé, il est en miette. Elle est donc prête a ça pour avoir sa revanche sur Elena?_  
- nous en reparlerons!_ fini-t-elle en me repoussant violemment et en s'éloignant_  
_me voila prise au piège. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse d'elle? maintenant je le regrette car me voilà prisonnière et esclave de mon amour..._


End file.
